The present invention relates to a quick release assembly for a check-out conveyor assembly. A conventional check-out conveyor assembly comprises a conveyor belt that rotates around a series of guides supported within a pair of side rails. Typically, the series of guides includes at least an idler guide and a drive guide, which has a drive motor. To enable the conveyor belt to move merchandise from one end of the check-out conveyor assembly to another end of the assembly it is necessary that the conveyor belt be under a certain amount of tension. Often this tension is achieved by adjusting the position of the idler guide relative to the other guides of the check-out conveyor assembly.
Occasionally it is necessary to at least partially disassemble a check-out conveyor assembly to perform repair and maintenance operations on the assembly. Typically, the disassembly involves removing at least one of the guides, usually the idler guide, to relieve the tension on the conveyor belt and permit access to the parts of the check-out conveyor assembly. One difficulty in the repair and maintenance of conventional check-out conveyor assemblies arises from the long time required for disassembly and reassembly of the check-out conveyor assembly. In addition, a large portion of the repair time is spent in obtaining proper tension on the conveyor belt and in the centering and aligning of the, conveyor belt relative to the guides of the check-out conveyor assembly when repairs are completed. Thus, it is desirable to provide a quick release assembly that will permit for rapid removal and installation of a conveyor belt to a check-out conveyor assembly. In addition, it is furthermore desirable that the quick release assembly have a rapid and reliable means for centering and aligning the conveyor belt relative to the other guides of the check-out conveyor assembly.